La légende du Mage immortel
by Eyilin
Summary: Tous connaissent les noms du roi des pirates, de Barbe Blanche, de Garp le Héro, de Sengoku. Mais, dans ce monde, il y a un autre nom qui fut bien connu. Alistair Yulanos fut un marine reconnu, l'un des plus jeunes amirals nommés. Mais ce qui le rendit encore plus mystérieux fut son don, un pouvoir inconnu qu'il possède depuis la naissance. Commence l'histoire du mage immortel.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'ai pensé à plusieurs scénarii différents, mais celui-ci est pour moi celui que je souhaitais vous partager ! **

**Cette histoire va être construite en puzzle, et j'espère que vous arriverez à suivre quand se déroule tel moment ! **

**A part le personnage principal, que vous allez découvrir, tout appartient à Oda, et avec cette histoire, j'espère lui faire honneur ! **

**J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi à découvrir l'histoire de ce personnage ! (Le personnage va vous paraître "surpuissant" au départ, c'est fait exprès, ce n'est évidemment qu'une façade, et j'expliquerai petit à petit qu'il n'est en réalité pas aussi invincible qu'on peut le croire !) **

**~ Enjoy ~ **

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Marineford - QG de la Marine**

_On me demanda, il y a longtemps, mes raisons de mon engagement au sein de l'armée. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'entrer dans cette entité qui prône des valeurs si instables, si contradictoires ? On m'a demandé si je savais dans quoi je m'engageais ce jour-là… _

_Si seulement j'avais été plus ignorant… peut-être n'aurais-je pas ressenti le besoin de changer cet endroit… de changer cette entité si compliquée, si perdue dans ses principes corrompus… Ou du moins, tenter de le faire..._

_La voilà ma réponse, je me suis engagé pour changer les choses, pour tenter de faire une différence. Je connais tous ses défauts, à cette armée… mais comme on dit, l'erreur est humaine… pourquoi ne pas leur laisser une chance de changer ? _

Une rangé de jeune recrue se tient droite et au garde à vous. Tous sont vêtus de la même tenue de marine, chemise blanche et petit foulard bleu avec la fameuse casquette blanche, arborant fièrement le symbole de la marine. L'instructeur général énumère chaque règles à suivre et chaque règles primordiales pour les jeunes soldats. Après tout, ils ne sont pas n'importe où, ils ont été recrutés à Marineford, le QG, après une sélection difficile auparavant.

Un des jeunes soldats est lui plus décontracté, et même sourit doucement. Deux heures que l'instructeur parle. Deux heures qu'il répète la même chose. En boucle. En hurlant. Normalement, cela devrait l'agacer. Car entendre la même chose pendant des heures, ça agace au bout d'un moment.

Mais bon, l'agacement est depuis passé. Maintenant, il sourit doucement car la voix de l'instructeur a gagné une octave. Et puis, sa voix déraille. Comme si elle muait à nouveau. Comme à l'adolescence. C'est plutôt amusant, vu son âge.

Le jeune soldat n'est donc plus ennuyé mais sourit et cherche même à étouffer un rire.

Ça ne semble pas être le cas d'un de ses camarades.

Le jeune camarade n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand la voix de l'instructeur à fait un tour et fait un petit cri strident, comme celui d'un petit poulet qu'on effraie.

L'instructeur s'arrête de parler. '_Enfin_'. Il se tourne doucement, mais avec colère, vers les rires. Le jeunes soldats est lui tout rouge à essayer de se calmer. Sans succès. L'autre qui lui, a su garder son contrôle ne cache plus son sourire mais réussi à ne pas rire.

L'instructeur se poste dangereusement devant la recrue qui rigole avant d'aboyer - dans les tons aigus - au jeune soldat :

"Que trouves-tu de drôle, le bleu ?!"

Le jeune soldat réussit à atténuer ses rires mais à déjà les larmes aux yeux. Il cherche à se redresser et se tenir à nouveau droit. Il a un grand sourire qu'il tente d'effacer. A nouveau, sans succès. L'instructeur est déjà rouge de colère.

"Ri-rien, Monsieur !" Arrive à répondre, entre deux rires, le jeune soldat.

Ce jeune soldat est pourtant déjà impressionnant par sa taille et sa stature musclée. Il fera une bonne recrue certainement, puissante. Mais, peu enclin à la discipline cependant.

L'instructeur demande avec colère son nom. Son ton aurait pu paraître dangereux et menaçant si sa voix ne déraillait pas autant.

Le jeune soldat répondit, malgré tout.

"Monkey D Garp, Monsieur !"

L'autre jeune soldat qui, lui, a réussi à retenir ses rires, semble intéressé tout d'un coup. Après tout, on ne rencontre pas les porteurs du D si souvent. Et l'instructeur semble penser la même chose. Cependant, son intérêt est autre. Il est plus mécontent. Il touasse le jeune soldat avec hargne et, avec un air supérieur (raté), il lui répond avec dédain.

"Monkey hein ? Tu ressembles en effet à un singe à parler avec tant d'arrogance, gamin ! Maintenant, recrues !"

L'instructeur s'adresse à toutes les recrues. Il sourit méchamment et regarde le jeune Garp.

"Puisque votre camarade semble trouver drôle les règles et usages de la Marine, vous allez tous avoir droit à la discipline qui semble manquer à cette génération d'incapable ! Cent tour de terrain immédiatement ! Et sans aucuns arrêts ! Ceux qui n'y arrivent pas en un rien de temps n'ont rien à faire ici !"

La majorité des jeunes recrues sont tous très mécontentes de cette punition collective. Cependant, d'autres ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. La jeune recrue qui n'a pas rit continue à sourire et commence l'exercice. Garp, lui aussi tout sourire, commence l'exercice avec ardeur.

Finalement, à peine une heure passée, la jeune recrue s'arrête au centième tour. Il reprend sa respiration et effectue de bref étirement avant de sourire. Un bon échauffement, en effet. Et il se demande bien quand les exercices vont continuer.

"Monsieur ! Que fait-on maintenant ?"

Garp, ayant fini l'exercice vite et facilement, se tient avec un grand sourire, pas le moins du monde essoufflé, devant l'instructeur qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire brièvement. Le gamin a du cran, il lui concède. L'instructeur regarde alors les recrues qui ont réussi l'exercice en moins d'une heure. Un certain groupe ne semble pas fatiguer, quelques uns semblent plus essoufflés. Finalement, cette année-là, ils ont le droit à de bonne recrue.

"Ceux qui ont fini l'exercice et qui ne sont pas fatigués, venez par ici."

La jeune recrue, toujours un petit sourire en coin, s'approche. Une jeune fille au cheveux ébène, légèrement bleutée, avec une frange droite et remontés en queue de cheval, s'approche également. Un jeune plutôt grand et musclé, avec une afro imposante, un visage sévère, s'approche. Puis, un autre jeune homme au cheveux violet, s'avance grand sourire. D'autres s'avancent également.

L'instructeur les observe avec intérêt. Chacun semble prometteur et unique. Il sourit légèrement.

"Bon, vous avez du potentiel. Je vous l'accorde. Même toi, Monkey. Mais ne croit pas que ton manque de discipline te sera toujours pardonné. Comme ce n'était qu'un test, il n'y a pas d'entrainement. Cependant, attendez vous à un régime plus poussé, puisque ça vous a semblé si facile. Rompez !"

Les jeunes soldats le saluent avec respect avant que l'instructeur ne s'en aille. La jeune fille commence à frapper la tête de Garp, agacée.

"Garp ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Rire au nez de l'instructeur ! Je te préviens, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve en corvée par ta faute, tu finis savonné !"

Garp ne fait que rire fort, pas du tout inquiet. L'autre à l'afro, toujours le visage crispé dans une grimace, s'agace lui aussi.

"T'es vraiment pas possible, un aimant à problème ! Pourquoi t'as rit, d'abord ?"

Garp continue à rigoler.

"Franchement ! C'était pas possible autrement ! Vous avez entendu sa voix à la fin ? Hilarant ! "

"Y'a vraiment que toi qui est assez immature pour rire !" S'indigne Tsuru.

"Je pense pas non, lui aussi il a sourit !" Se défend Garp en montrant du doigt le jeune soldat, toujours souriant. Celui-ci, se sentant le centre de l'attention, relève le regard avec intérêt. Tsuru l'observe avec surprise. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver attrayant.

D'une taille normale, il n'est pas particulièrement musclé, plutôt une musculature svelte, avec une taille en V bien définie et des muscles suffisants. Mais c'est surtout son visage qui l'attire le plus. Comment ne pas être attiré ? Il a les plus beaux yeux verts éclatants qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Des cheveux noirs ébènes, bouclés et épais, qui sont légèrement en bataille. Il a un beau visage fin, assez carré et un nez fin et droit. Il est, comme certaines jeunes demoiselles diraient, à tomber.

Garp s'approche de lui, tout sourire.

"Hé bien, enchanté ! Moi c'est Garp ! L'autre qui fait la tronche, c'est Sengoku !" Celui-ci s'indigne bruyamment." Et derrière c'est Tsuru et Zephyr !"

Le jeune homme sourit en révélant une rangée de dent blanche. Tsuru en est sûr, il est trop parfait pour que ce soit naturel.

"Monkey D Garp n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté. Alistair Yulanos pour ma part."

Et sa voix a un timbre unique mais tellement envoûtant. C'est un sorcier ou quoi ? Se demande Tsuru en fronçant les sourcils. Garp lui serre la main avec entrain. Il est un peu plus grand que lui, et surtout beaucoup plus musclé, mais Alistair n'est pas du tout perturbé.

"Alistair hein ? Drôle de nom ! Tu viens d'où ? Moi d'East Blue !"

Alistair sourit face à son enthousiasme. Il semble plaisant à côtoyer. Alistair penche la tête légèrement de côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est un nom peu commun oui, il a une signification particulière, dans une autre langue. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Oui, c'est pas un nom qui sonne très fille pourtant."

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Alistair cligne des yeux. Une fille ? A-t-il bien entendu ?

Tsuru se tape le front avec sa main, Zephyr rigole doucement et Sengoku soupire d'agacement. Garp, ne sentant pas la tension, garde son grand sourire et regarde avec curiosité Alistair.

Alistair baisse la tête, un froncement de sourcil agacé, ses lèvres se baissent, mécontent.

Il frappe violemment Garp sous le menton, d'un coup de pied bien placé qui l'envoie valser au loin. Alistair, regard encore agacé, repose son pied au sol.

"Une fille ? Désolé, c'est raté."

Sengoku et Zephyr ricanent en voyant l'état de Garp. Tsuru tapote gentiment l'épaule d'Alistair, le félicitant.

C'est une belle amitié qui commença ce jour-là.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Marineford - Centre de soins intensifs**

Un 'bip bip' régulier retentit dans la salle. Comme chaque jour, sans un arrêt, ce petit son régulier rassure ceux, vêtus de blanc, qui se promenaient entre les lits. Dans une salle en particulier, ce 'bip bip' régulier était assez lent. Mais bien présent.

Cependant, ce bruit incessant commença à changer, le rythme perdit sa régularité. Il s'accéléra légèrement. Le corps allongé dans le lit, relié à plusieurs tubes intraveineuses, remua légèrement. Un doigt bougea, puis la main, puis les jambes, puis le dos et enfin la tête. La personne qui fut sous soin intensif ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de les cligner furieusement. La personne était perdu et perturbé par les tubes qui le gênaient, mais surtout par le gros tube enfoncé dans sa gorge pour le maintenir stable.

Gêné par tout cela et perturbé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, il leva fébrilement les bras pour chercher à retirer le tube.

Une infirmière entra dans la salle à ce moment là et avec surprise, lâcha son écriteau. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche avec surprise en voyant le patient bouger en cherchant à retirer le tuyau de sa gorge.

Réagissant vite, elle se mit à hurler rapidement de faire venir un médecin en urgence. Elle s'approcha du patient, attrapant ses mains avant de délicatement, les reposer sur le lit.

"Laissez-moi vous aider, ne bougez pas."

Le patient obéit et ne bougea pas. L'infirmière retira délicatement le tuyau de sa gorge, ce qui le gêna considérablement. Une fois retiré, il se mit à tousser avec douleur. L'infirmière lui sourit gentiment avant de l'aider à se redresser légèrement. Puis, elle lui teint un verre d'eau qu'elle lui fit boire doucement.

Pendant ce temps là, un soldat vêtu de blanc courrait dans les couloirs du QG, ne se préoccupant pas des remontrances de certains. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il se précipita le plus vite possible vers le bureau de l'amiral en chef.

Une fois à destination, il frappa sèchement trois coup sur la porte avant d'entrer, n'attendant pas la réponse. Sengoku, à son bureau, leva la tête surpris de cette entrée. Il regarda le jeune soldat essoufflé avec surprise. Garp, assit nonchalamment sur le sopha, entrain de manger ses biscuits, le regarda, riant légèrement.

Sengoku demanda agacé :

"Hé bien ? Pourquoi cette entrée ? Parle !"

Le jeune soldat qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle, se redressa avec déférence et salua l'amiral. Il parla vite et excité :

"Amiral, Monsieur ! Les soins intensifs m'envoient pour transmettre un message !"

Garp et Sengoku se redressèrent, inquiets. Pourrait-ce être une nouvelle accablante concernant leur ami ? Ou une bonne nouvelle ?

"Le docteur m'envoie vous chercher de suite. C'est confirmé, l'Amiral Murasaki s'est réveillé Monsieur !"

Garp et Sengoku n'attendirent pas une minute et furent déjà debout, à marcher rapidement vers la sortie. Le soldat se dégagea du chemin.

Les marines virent alors Garp et Sengoku, à moitié entrain de courir, dans les couloirs, à se diriger avec précipitation vers les soins intensifs. Ils entrèrent, pressés, dans les locaux. Un docteur les accueillit, grand sourire, et les conduit plus au fond, vers une salle séparée. Il les fit entrer, les laissant faire le premier pas.

Entrant dans la salle, tous deux furent surpris mais heureux de voir leur ami, assit, buvant tranquillement. Le fameux patient, l'Amiral Murasaki, leva son regard vert et fatigué. Mais ce regard changea et brilla de joie en voyant ses deux amis, tous deux rassurés et euphoriques en le voyant éveillé.

Sengoku s'approcha, prit une chaise et s'installa à sa droite. Garp fit de même, à sa gauche. Ils lui sourirent avec joie.

Garp fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Tu ressembles à rien, Alistair."

Celui-ci sourit et lâcha un petit rire qui finit en toussotement. L'infirmière qui se teint à ses côté, frotta son dos gentiment. Sengoku souria.

"Il est bon de voir que tu es enfin sorti de ton coma, mon ami. Nous perdions espoir."

Alistair, connu aussi comme l'Amiral Murasaki, souria doucement. Il regarda Sengoku avant de tendre la main vers l'infirmière. Il lui fit un sourire doux. Elle lui hocha la tête et tendit un écriteau, avec des pages vierges. Il écriva doucement puis montra l'écriteau à Sengoku.

[Combien d'années ?]

Sengoku soupira. Il releva le regard vers Alistair et répondit, doucement.

"Quinze années ont passé mon ami, les médecins étaient incapables de nous dire si tu avais une chance de t'en sortir ou pas."

"En tout cas", intervint Garp," Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es plus maigre et tu ressembles à rien mais t'as pas vieillit ! C'est dingue !"

Alistair rigola doucement, encore une fois. Sengoku le regarda agacé. Garp fit un grand sourire digne d'un D, trop heureux pour se soucier du regard de Sengoku. Alistair lui sourit en retour.

Sengoku se leva, posa une main délicatement sur l'épaule frêle d'Alistair.

"Reposes-toi, Alistair. Quand tu auras récupéré, nous te dirons ce que tu as raté ces dernières années. Il y a beaucoup à dire."

Alistair souria en réponse. Les deux marines sortirent, laissant Alistair au petit soin de l'infirmière.

La nouvelle courue vite dans la base : l'Amiral Murasaki, autrefois connu par ses ennemis comme le démon violet, était sorti du coma.

* * *

Bien le bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de posté, je posterais doucement, mais sûrement, la suite. C'est en fonction de mon inspiration et du temps que j'ai pour écrire !

J'espère que cette histoire peut vous plaire, dans tous les cas, je m'amuse à la rédiger de mon côté !


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Marineford : Bureau de l'amiral en chef**

La journée fut plutôt calme pour les marines ce jour-là, rien de bien particulier à signaler, si bien que ce fut une journée propice à se détendre ou travailler sur l'administration qui, d'ordinaire, était trop agaçante à faire en temps de stress.

Cependant, un stress constant exista pour l'Amiral en Chef, Sengoku. Ce stress était _très_ agaçant, il dirait même. Vraiment très agaçant. Et il ne cherchait jamais à, ne serait-ce, que faire attention. Ainsi, Monkey D Garp, comme à son habitude, fit irruption dans la pièce en fracassant le mur, à côté de la porte. Parce que bien évidemment, il était plus intéressant de briser le mur que la porte.

Si on se plaçait dans la logique de Garp bien sûr.

Sengoku vit sa patiente sautée et il se mit à hurler contre Garp.

"Garp ! Bon sang, mais quand vas-tu frapper à la porte et entrer par celle-ci ?! Elles ne sont pas là pour décorer !"

Alistair qui, depuis le début de la journée, se détendait sur le sofa de la pièce à lire des rapports, regarda l'échange avec humour. Il avait beau voir cet échange régulièrement, il en rigolait toujours. Tous les deux n'avaient pas changé.

Garp se mit à rire à haute voix. Il s'approcha nonchalamment du bureau de Sengoku, pas du tout perturbé. Il regarda son ami avec humour.

"Ah ! Que veux-tu Senny ! C'est moins drôle autrement !"

"Mais quel âge as-tu bon sang ?!"

Garp ne fit que rigoler à nouveau. Sengoku soupira d'agacement. Garp lui demanda alors, simplement.

"Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ?"

Sengoku le jaugea un instant avant de lui tendre un papier. Garp haussa un sourcil avant de regarder le papier. Il le lit brièvement avant qu'un rire moqueur ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Il déchira, tout simplement, la feuille en deux. Sengoku ouvrit la bouche agacé.

"Garp ! L'as-tu lu au moins ?!"

Garp ne fit que rire avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Sengoku continua à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Alistair fit de même avant de tourner son regard vers Sengoku. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Sengoku ne soupire. Alistair souria.

"Il refuse encore ?"

"Oui…"

"Ils ont changé leurs raisons au moins ?"

Sengoku se frotta les yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes. Il soupira.

"Changé… à un point près, je n'appelle pas ça un changement…"

Alistair souria ironiquement. Il se mit dans une position plus confortable.

"S'ils s'attendent à ce que Garp fasse le bon soldat et accepte leur condition, ils se trompent. On leur a déjà expliqué la raison de son refus. Comme toujours, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête."

"Garp aussi n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Je ne vois pas en quoi leur condition sont si détestables…"

Alistair le regarda, un sourcil levé. Il le jugea du regard, l'air de dire, 'sérieusement ?'. Sengoku lui rendit son regard et soupira à nouveau.

"Tu le sais autant que nous Sengoku. Comme moi, il n'accepte pas de les servir _eux_. Je n'ai pas accepté non plus. Le gouvernement n'a accepté mes compromis que parce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas me voir contre eux. S'ils n'avaient pas accepté, je ne saurais plus ici certainement."

Sengoku soupira à nouveau.

"Ton cas est particulier, Alistair... le gouvernement ne peut se permettre de t'avoir contre eux. Tu es unique… et puissant. Tu es un atout pour nous. Et ton statut d'amiral est plus qu'un simple statut. C'est un message pour ceux qui s'oppose au gouvernement. Avec Roger, Barbe Blanche, Big Mom… Eux tous… On a besoin d'un atout qui fait poids."

Alistair souria en regardant par la fenêtre. Un atout qui fait poids. Oui… il est le démon violet, de par sa nature… de par ses yeux… Si seulement ils savaient qui il était réellement… Serait-il toujours un atout ?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Quelque part, sur Grand Line : **

La mer fut déchaînée ce jour là à cause du vent, la mer et le ciel fut assombri par les nuages noirs, grondant et menaçant. La pluie ne tombait pas encore mais le vent, lui, secouait sans relâche les navires. Et ce n'était pas pour aider les marines ce jour là.

Plusieurs navires de guerre étaient entrepris dans un combat sanguinaire. Et c'était en effet un combat difficile qui opposait les forces de la justice, les soldats de la marine, face à l'équipage puissant des Rocks. Et le combat était loin d'être gagné. Avec la tempête qui se déchaînait et empirait, chaque camp cherchait un moyen d'en finir au plus vite ou de trouver une ouverture pour s'éclipser du combat.

Alistair se battait férocement. Tenant son épée fermement dans sa paume droite, il attaquait avec ardeur les pirates en face de lui. Le jeune contre-amiral, le prodige de la marine, avait monté les échelons rapidement et avec une adresse sans pareil. C'est sans doute pour cela que les pirates s'amusaient à s'acharner sur lui, espérant s'amuser avec un jeune soldat qui, sans doute, avait dû payer son grade. Malheureusement pour eux, son grade fut parfaitement mérité.

Garp, lui aussi contre-amiral, n'attaquait que de ses poings, noircient par son haki puissant. Il arborait un rare sourire animal et dangereux, celui qui l'arbore dans un combat laborieux et difficile.

Alistair combattait au côté d'un ami, un jeune marine qui n'était pas encore contre-amiral mais qui allait certainement vers ce grade. Encore Commandant seulement, il allait certainement monter les échelons de la marine rapidement. Il surveillait les arrières d'Alistair et tout d'eux, habitués à se battre et s'entraîner côte à côte, enchaînaient les coups avec adresse.

Ce combat opposait deux grandes forces qui ne cherchaient pas à lésiner sur les coups. Déjà plusieurs morts étaient à déplorer, de chaque côté. Edward Newgate, grande figure imposante parmi les pirates, regardait avec un froncement de sourcil la scène qui se présentait à lui. Il aimait le combat oui, mais son équipage ne faisait qu'attaquer avec désordre. Et il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire, un sentiment de peur se logeait au fond de son estomac. Une peur irrationnelle qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Alistair chargeait entre les pirates et attaqua d'un coup violent un groupe qui fut dispersé ou éjecté à la mer. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais bien vite, il l'abandonna. Se retournant, il vit son ami se faire transpercer par l'arrière par un pirate qui le tortura avant de le laisser empalé et agonisant le long de sa lance. Le pirate se mit à rire fort, satisfait de son acte. Torturer étant pour lui son moment de plaisir. Mais Edward Newgate, lui, sentit la tempête gronder plus fort encore. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de courir, de s'enfuir.

Une violente secousse de vent créant un tourbillon soudain, s'abattit entre les navires. Pirates comme marines eurent un moment d'arrêt, surpris par ce phénomène inquiétant. Même sur Grand Line, un tourbillon de cette sorte ne tombait pas sans prévenir de la sorte. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent tous un hurlement déchirant. Et quand ils se tournèrent vers ce bruit, ils virent quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Le pirate qui avait empalé le marine était prisonnier d'une force invisible, tenue dans les airs et écrasé lentement. Quelque chose lui broyait les entrailles de l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. On l'écrasait lentement, ses membres se resserraient sur lui-même, ses entrailles se tordaient. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus que ça. La douleur, si forte, le faisait hurler d'agonie.

Mais ce qui fit peur aux pirates, comme aux marines, fut de voir la peau du pirate se détacher lentement de son corps, comme pelé par une main invisible. Il était déchiré, écrasé, torturé. Et personne ne comprenait cette occurrence.

Garp lui-même s'était figé d'horreur. Que se passait-il ? Qui pouvait faire ça ? Garp regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas cette force. Il vit alors son ami, celui qui restait calme, qui arborait un sourire malicieux, chaque jour. Mais ce qu'il vit le foudroya d'horreur.

Alistair arborait un sourire fou et dangereux. Son visage tordue de colère, sa main tendue vers le pirate. Mais ses yeux furent le plus effrayant. Ils étaient changés, irréels. Tout noir, y compris le blanc des yeux, ses pupilles noires étaient changées en une étoile violette, brillante et vive de colère. Autour de cette étrange étoile, un cerceau violet, de la même couleur, entourait sa pupille changée. Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère qu'il n'avait jamais vu venant de son ami. Mais cette puissance qu'il dégageait l'effrayait. Quel était ce pouvoir qu'il utilisait, qu'il lui permettait de torturer un homme sans le toucher ? Un fruit du démon ? Impossible, Alistair était très bon nageur. Alors comment ?

Edward Newgate recula également en voyant la source du pouvoir. En voyant ce marine, il compris que quelque chose de plus étrange et de bien plus puissant était en jeu. Personne ne pouvait posséder un tel pouvoir.

Certains pirates, sortant de leur état de choc, se mirent à attaquer le marine. Acte insensé. D'un revers de la main, sans leur prêter un regard, Alistair les éjecta au loin, dans la mer mouvementé par l'orage. Les pirates furent éjectés par une force inconnue, invisible, qui les poussa sans qu'ils ne puissent la repousser. Et avec une facilité effrayante.

Alistair resserra doucement sa main et le corps du pirate fut écrasé, lentement. Dans un bruit d'ossements qui craquent et se brisent, de veines qui sautent, des cris de douleur, le pirate fut lentement tué et écrasé par une main invisible, plié et écrasé sur lui-même. Le pirate implosa littéralement et le sang jaillit tout autour, éclaboussant les personnes autour, y compris Alistair.

Pirates comme marines furent paralysés par la peur et l'incompréhension. Le geste fut violent et dénué d'embuches. Rien n'avait pu arrêter son acte. Alistair se tourna doucement dans la direction du capitaine pirate, le regardant de son regard sombre et effrayant, promettant une mort douloureuse. Il parla froidement, d'une voix qui n'était pas forte mais qui résonna dans les oreilles de tous, comme prononcer juste à côté d'eux.

"_**Dégagez**_"

Le Capitaine des Rocks regarda le jeune contre-amiral, mais loin d'être effrayé, il le regardait avec avidité et un sourire dément. Tant de pouvoir, tant de puissance sans bouger, sans se fatiguer, avec tant de facilité. Il murmura avec intérêt.

"Quelque chose d'intéressant est apparue… Je suis impatient de voir où cela ira…"

Les pirates partirent tous de leur côté, s'échappant sur leur navire et laissant les marines en paix. Les marines qui étaient blessés et fatigués s'effondrèrent au sol. Garp s'approcha doucement d'Alistair, sur ses gardes. Celui-ci le regarda, de son regard changé, avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut deux orbes vertes et tristes qui le regardèrent. Alsitair arbora un sourire fatigué.

"Je crois… Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise qui je suis…"

Un chapitre plus dans l'action pour une fois !

Je suis sur des chapitres formats courts dû à mon idée de puzzle.

J'espère que vous suivez, à peu près, la time-line que je construis !

~ N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ~


End file.
